whal_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sparky
| tribes = | place =14th | alliances = | challenges =1 | votesagainst =7 | days =14 |strikes }} Sparky is a contestant from . Sparky is a contestant from Survivor Chances and Choices. Sparky managed to survive the dysfunctional OG Cramoisie tribe. Unfortunately though, Sparky became the first player voted out of Noire 2.0 and the first player voted out after the swap. Profile Name and Age: Sparky Tribe Designation: Discord: Gamerpro101#0957 Current Timezone: EST 'ORG History?: '"Every org you can think of I've lost in probably in the three years I've played I never won a discord big brother a survivor I won because only 4 people were active and we literally rigged it for me and a minecraft for the same exact reason so I'm not counting them and I'm currently in all of them that aren't the ones I lost in what this means is there's way to many to count" 'Threat Status?: '"A big enough threat to be s threat off the bat because people know me from past orgs but when they don't... Turns on can can unanimous votes and don't forget getting someone to play a idol me so me and them have the singular vote and can't forget making someone do what Dan gheesling did in big brother when he got someone to take him off the block so he could "show his loyalty" by not voting there closest ally when he then returned to eliminate there closest ally." Survivor Summary Sparky had a quiet, moderately stable start on the Cramoisie tribe. Sparky did not create any strong social bonds, although he was one of the more active Cramoisie members. Sparky was added to the day 1 alliance “whams gay and wants king dededes dick” (I’m gonna go ahead and shorten that to the “whams gay” alliance from now on). In the early game, “whams gay” was the most pivotal alliance on Cramoisie. On day 2 Sparky also formed “the spoilers” alliance, although this alliance would accomplish very little. In the first cycle, Max and Finn initially pushed the vote on to Harrison, however Sparky proposed Eiichiro instead. Eiichiro ended up being the primary target of the “whams gay” alliance. In the second cycle Sparky created an alliance with Finn and Pyro. The three reached the conclusion that there was a “furry” alliance between Max, Meme and Chi. This alliance would add Harrison and become the “furry destroyers”, with the primary goal being to eliminate the three “furries”. In the second cycle, the “furry destroyers” targeted Chi due to his poor challenge performance and supposed involvement in the “furry” alliance. In the fourth cycle, Meme was the “furry destroyers” next target due to his targeting of Finn. Meme attempted to appeal to Sparky to flip on Finn, but Sparky declined. At this point in the game Sparky became highly inactive. Although Meme was sent home Sparky self voted. After the fourth cycle a swap occurred that placed Sparky over on the Noire tribe in the minority. Sparky was added to the “my vibrator pom poms” (I can’t handle these names) with all OG Cramoisie members on Noire 2.0 (Finn and Ollie) and Moot. This alliance would accomplish little though, despite making up a majority. As a result of losing the poker challenge, Noire 2.0 rolled “switcheroo” on the wheel. This would allow Noire 2.0 to elect two players from opposing tribes and swap them. Initially Lake and Finn pushed for Sparky to be swapped with Zach, which would allow for OG Noire to have total control of Noire 2.0. However, it was eventually settled to swap Brendan and Zach instead. As previously mentioned, Sparky had become highly inactive, and had created essentially no new relationships on Noire 2.0. Sparky was targeted for his inactivity in the fifth cycle. Sparky was eliminated at 14th in a 6-1 vote with a self vote from Sparky himself, becoming the sixth boot of the season. Voting History Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:C&C Contestants Category:Survivor: Chances and Choices Category:WhAl Survivor Category:Cramoisie Category:Noire 2.0